Hell and back
by Jenna Rudder
Summary: Dean is back from Hell and wants answers. He finds them in a blue-eyed, dark haired, trench coat wearing mystery man. But what are this man's real intentions? My first fan fiction for this site! Please review! I do not own supernatural or it's characters!
1. Chapter 1

He looked around at his surroundings. The trees within a hundred yards lay flat on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at the hole in the ground. His grave. The wooden cross that Sam must have made. He looked around once more. "What the hell is going on?" He asked quietly. Very confused he decided to go look for answers. He walked down a road that looked, for the most part, abandoned. He took off his long sleeve shirt and tied it to his waist and kept walking until he saw a gas station that was also abandoned. He looked around and walked inside.

He noticed the electricity was still on so he walked to the refrigerator section, grabbed a bottle of water and downed the whole thing. He then grabbed as much food and water that could fit in a bag. When he walked behind the counter to the register, he opened it and took the money inside. Then the T.V. suddenly turned on. He slowly turned around and shut it off. The lights flickered. A dull buzzing noise grew louder until it was a ringing in his ears. He ran to the shelves and found some salt and immediately poured it on the window in the front door. The ringing had gotten so loud he dropped the salt and covered his ears. Then the windows started breaking and he hit the floor covering his face. Suddenly the ringing stopped and the lights went back to normal. He sat up slowly. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself once more.

He found a payphone outside the gas station and used some of the change to call Sam. No answer. He put more change in and called Bobby. "Hey Bobby. It's me." He said when Bobby answered. "Who's me?" Bobby replied. He paused. "It's Dean" click. Bobby hung up the phone. Dean put more change in and called back. "Bobby…" He began. He really didn't know what to say. Apparently Bobby did. "I don't know who you are but you aren't Dean. Now stop calling." click. Dean stood there for a moment then hung up. He looked around and saw an old car sitting abandoned like everything else. He hotwired it and took off for bobby's house. There was a whole lot of nothing on the way to Bobby's house which gave Dean time to think. Out loud of course. "So one minute I'm in Hell and the next I'm alive in my own grave…this had sold soul written all over it. I just hope Sam…" He stopped himself. He didn't want to think about what he would do if Sam sold his soul to get him back. That is how Dean got in this mess. He sold his soul to get Sam back. He knew Sam would do the same.

When he got to Bobby's, he got out of the car and looked around. "Sight for sore eyes." He said smiling as he walked up to the front door. He looked around a little more before knocking. When Bobby answered, he smiled. "Hey Bobby." His smile still plastered on his face. Bobby looked very confused…and afraid. "Dean? It can't be…" Dean stepped in the familiar entry way when Bobby pulled a knife and slammed Dean against the wall. His eyes widened. "Bobby what the hell?" He pushed Bobby off him and wrestled the knife from his hand and backed up to the kitchen. "Your name is Robert Singer, you met my dad when your wife was possessed by a demon, and you're the closest thing to a father I've ever had." Bobby walked closer, slouching. Dean looked down at the knife. "If I wasn't me would I be able to do this?" He rolled up his sleeve. "Silver right?" he put the blade to his upper forearm and dragged it along his skin, cutting him. Causing him to bleed instantly. Bobby stood up straight. "Dean?" He asked, almost in tears. Dean took a few steps closer. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. It's me Bobby." He said half smiling. Bobby took a few steps towards him and hugged him. "It's good to see you boy!" He said choking back tears. Dean returned the hug. "Good to see you too Bobby." Bobby pushed away then doused Dean in holy water. Dean turned his head and spit the water from his mouth then turned back to Bobby. "I'm not a demon either Bobby." Bobby shrugged. "Had to check didn't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have read the first chapter. I am going to change things and keep some things the same. Please review! Thank you. Still don't own Supernatural or it's characters…

He walked into Bobby's office wiping the holy water off his face. "So what's the last thing you remember before hell?" Bobby asked pouring a glass of whisky. Dean leaned against the wall. "Besides being dog food?" He asked sarcastically. Bobby walked over and handed him the glass then walked back over to his desk and sat down. "Seriously Dean." He replied, taking a drink of his own glass of whisky. Dean looked down at his glass. He took a drink and looked at Bobby. "The last thing I remember was watching blood gush out of my chest." He said. He downed the rest of his whisky and grunted. Bobby poured him another glass. "What about today?" He asked. Dean sighed. "Last thing I remember was I was in hell then woke up in a pine box. Perfectly fine…except for this…" He took off his button up shirt and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal a hand print on his upper arm. "What the hell?" Bobby moved closer to look at it. "What could pull me out and leave a mark?" Dean asked. Bobby looked at him. "Kid, I have no idea."

They were still in Bobby's office. They hadn't said anything in awhile so Dean broke the silence. "How's Sam?" He asked. Bobby looked up. "Wouldn't know. Haven't talked to him since we buried you." Dean looked at him. "Why did you bury me by the way?" He got up from his chair and walked over to the desk. "It was Sam's idea. Said you would need a body to some back to and took off. Haven't seen or herd from him since. You don't think…" Dean shrugged. "Someone pulled me out Bobby. If not Sam then who?" The lights began to flicker. Dean and Bobby looked around, making a dash to the guns. The ringing was soft for a second then grew louder and louder. Dean dropped the gun and covered his ears, yelling in pain. He dropped to his knees yelling at Bobby to get out. Bobby tried to help Dean to his feet but he pushed Bobby away. "I said get out! Go!" Glass shattered around them and Bobby ran out the back door, shotgun in hand.

After what felt like hours, the ringing stopped. Dean, who had been holding his breath the last thirty seconds, exhaled sharply. He looked around and stood up slowly. The door burst open and Dean quickly grabbed the shotgun and turned around. "Bobby." He sighed in relief. Bobby looked around at all the glass then looked at Dean. "What the hell is going on?" He asked. Dean shook his head. "I've been asking myself that all day Bobby. I think it's time we find Sam."

Sitting in the parking lot of a hotel, Bobby and Dean looked at each other. "Are you sure this is the place?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded. "The GPS on his phone said so." Dean replied. Dean had called the phone company claiming to have lost the phone, giving them the name he knew Sam had used and the number. Dean got out of the car and walked into the main lobby. "Excuse me, but could you tell me what room Wedge Antilles is in please. " He asked the man behind the counter. "Who wants to know?" He asked not looking up from what he was doing. Dean looked at him. "His brother." The man looked up then went back to what he was doing. Dean looked over the counter and saw the check in book then looked at Bobby. Bobby walked over to and expensive looking vase and knocked it over. The man looked up and Bobby looked at him. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man ran out from behind the counter and Dean grabbed the book, quickly scanning. He was in room 207. He put the book back and looked at Bobby then nodded. "I'll write a check and give it to your boss first thing." He said following Dean to the stairs.

The room was at the end of the hall. He hesitated for a moment then knocked. A girl with long dark hair answered. "So where is it?" She asked. Dean and Bobby looked at each other, then back to her. "Where's what?" He asked after clearing his throat. Just then Sam walked out of the bathroom, a smile on his face. Looking at who was at the door his smile faded. "Hey Sammy." Dean said smiling. Then for the second time today he was attacked. Sam pulled him inside and threw him against the wall. "Who are you?" He yelled. Bobby grabbed Sam. "Hey! Sam! I've been through this already! It's really him!" He said pulling Sam away from Dean. Sam looked from Bobby to Dean. Bobby let go and Sam stood there in utter shock. Dean pushed himself off the wall. "You didn't do this?" He took a few steps closer. "Didn't do what Dean? Get you out of hell? No. I didn't. I tried everything. You were gone for months Dean…months. I tried to make deals but no demon would accept. So…I gave up. I didn't have a choice." He said, tears in his eyes. Dean looked at Bobby. "Exactly how long was I gone?" Bobby and Sam looked at each other, hesitating. Bobby cleared hit throat. "A year." He finally replied. Dean looked at Sam. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean. It's been a year."

"So if you didn't bring me back…"

"Who did?" Sam finished. Dean shook his head. How the hell is this even possible? None of it made sense. "Where's my car?" He asked Sam. Sam walked over to the table and grabbed the keys, tossing them to Dean he said "Parked out back. Where are you going?" Catching the keys with one hand, he looked at Sam. "To think. I think better when I drive." Without another word he walked out, closing the door behind him. He rounded the corner of the building and saw the Impala and smiled. Running his fingers over the door he felt calm. "Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?" He opened the door and got in the drivers seat. He looked at the radio and saw Sam's Ipod sitting in it's dock. "Oh hell no. Really Sam? I told you to take care of her not douche her up." He said turning the key. The car roared to life, and Sam's music started to play. Dean's eyes widened. "Oh come on Sam!" He grabbed the Ipod and threw it in the back seat. "I don't think so. Not in my car."

He didn't even know how long he was driving. Hours probably and he had his phone on silent so Sam and Bobby would leave him alone. He should probably turn around and go back, he was getting tired after all. He looked at his phone. Ten missed calls. Five from Sam, five from Bobby. He called Sam back. "Dean? Where are you?" He ask. He sounded worried. "I'm fine Sam. I'm just gonna find a rest stop and crash in the car tonight. I'll be back in the morning." He told Sam. "Are you sure you're okay man?" Dean almost shook his head.

"Yeah. See you in the morning." He closed his phone. He found a rest stop and parked the car. Nobody was there besides a few truckers. He got out and walked to the bathroom. After splashing water on his face he looked up at the mirror and saw a man standing behind him. He straightened and turned around. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get in your way." The man just looked at him. "I'll just…go now." Dean said. The man continued to look at him as he walked out then followed. "You really shouldn't be alone Dean Winchester." The man said. Dean stopped and turned around. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Dean asked. The man simply smiled. "My name is Castiel. I'm the one who brought you back from hell"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all who have read this and are following it! **_

Castiel was a few inches shorter than Dean. He was wearing a black suit and a kaki trench coat. His Blue eyes staring into Dean's green eyes. "What the hell do you mean you are the one who got me out of hell?" Dean asked. "It's quite simple Dean. I went to hell and dragged you out." Castiel replied. Dean put a hand up. "Bullshit. If you're selling crazy buddy, I'm not buying." He took a step back. "How do you sell crazy?" Castiel asked. Dean stared blankly at him. "You're kidding right? Never mind. Why did you get me out?" Castiel stepped forward. "Because of Lilith. She is breaking seals to make Lucifer rise." He said flatly. "We need you to stop her. We need you to keep Lucifer from rising."

Dean didn't know what to think. He could tell that Castiel was telling the truth. "What does that mean? Breaking seals?" He asked. "Think of the seals as locked doors. Lilith is unlocking those doors so set Lucifer free. But she did not break the first seal. Someone else had to so she could continue." Dean thought about this. "Who broke the first seal then?" He almost didn't want to know the answer. "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break. It was you who broke the first seal Dean." He told him. Dean's eyes widened. "No. You're lying."

"We laid siege to hell to try and stop it, but it was to late. I don't know much, but I know the one who broke the seal is the only one who can stop the Apocalypse." He said. He turned away from Dean. "I really did start this?" he asked. Castiel looked up at the sky. "It wasn't your fault Dean. I couldn't save you then. But I can save you now. And I can help you stop Lilith." He turned to face Dean. "You are different now, there is something…dark inside you because of your time in hell. I know you remember every second. Hell changed you Dean. I should know. I've been watching over you since your father died." Dean winced. "How do I stop Lilith?" Castiel just looked at him. "You can't."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said Dean. But you really aren't meant to stop her. You are meant to stop Lucifer."

It was ten in the morning when he pulled up to Bobby's. He sat in the car for a minute taking in the nights events. His head was killing him and he needed a drink. He lightly rubbed Castiel's mark absently as he walked to the door. It flew open and Sam was standing there. "We've been worried sick about you Dean." He said. Dean smile faintly. "I told you I'm fine Sammy." Sam pointed to Dean's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" Dean realized his hand was still on it and put it at his side. "Not really. My head is killing me though." He walked in the house and sat down in the kitchen. Sam handed him a bottle of aspirin and a beer. "So how was your drive? Think of anything?" Dean opened the bottle of aspirin, put two in his mouth, and chased them with a swig of beer. "Found out who pulled me out." He said after a few seconds. Sam looked at him. "You're kidding. What?" As if on cue, Castiel appeared out of thin air. Dean pointed at him with his beer bottle. "Him" Sam did a double take then jumped back. "Sam, meet Castiel. Cas, meet Sam." He said. "Oh, by the way Sammy, Cas is an angel and apparently I'm supposed to stop the freaking apocalypse." Sam looked at Dean then to Castiel. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, thank you for saving my brother." Cas looked at Sam. "We tried to get him out before he broke the seal but-" Sam interrupted. "Seal? What's a seal, and how did Dean break one?" He looked at Dean who dropped his gaze to his beer, refusing to look at Sam. "A seal is kind of like a locked door. If you unlock enough of them…Lucifer walks." Dean said in a rough tone. Sam's eyes widened. "And how did you break the seal Dean?" He asked slowly. Dean finally looked up at his brother. "Not just any seal Sammy, the first seal." He stood up and walked over to the trash can, drained the rest of the bottle and threw it away. When he turned to look at Sam, his face held sorrow. "I broke it by shedding blood in hell." He walked over to the table and sat on it. "There was a demon named Alistair. He would torture me until there was nothing left. And at the end of every day he would make me an offer. If I picked up the knife, I would get off the rack. Torture or be tortured. And every day I gave him the big screw you. I did that for forty years Sammy." He looked down for a moment. The entire world seemed quiet to Dean. Like the whole world was listening on how Dean started the path to get them all killed. "And then, I couldn't." He looked back up at Sam. "I couldn't do it anymore. So I picked up that knife, and I sliced and mutilated every soul I was told to." Tears were streaming down his face and he dropped his head. Unable to look at his brother. Ashamed. Cas walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. "Any man would have broken under those circumstances Dean." He said. Sam nodded in approval. Dean Looked up at Cas, eyes still full of tears. "Not my dad."

_**Once again thank you to all who have read, liked, and followed the story thus far. I am throwing storyline in (sure you noticed…) but all that will change soon! If you would like updates on this fan fiction or any other fan fiction I may do don't hesitate to like me on face book! The link is in my profile!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the last chapter being so short guys. I've been working a lot and it's kinda hard to write when your tired. But without further ado take it away boys!**_

"What do you mean dad didn't?" Sam asked scared an confused. Dean looked at him. He was silent for a moment. "It means Alistair did the same thing to him. Trying to get dad to break the seal without knowing it. Giving him the same offer. Dad never broke. He never picked up that knife Sam. Not ever." Cas still had his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you didn't know. You're not to blame for this. They are." Castiel said. He looked back at Cas then stood up. Just as he was about to say something he heard howling. "Oh you've got to be kidding." Cas and Sam looked at him. "What Dean?" Sam asked, looking in the direction Dean was looking. He looked at Sam wide-eyed. "Hell hounds." He went silent to try and hear how many. As he heard different ones, he counted on his fingers so Cas and Sam knew because obviously the couldn't hear them for some reason. The more fingers he held up the more worried they got. So far Dean heard seven of them. He looked at Sam. "There here to drag me back. Until I become a demon." He stopped again to listen. "There not around the house yet." As soon as he said it he bolted out of the house to the car. Sam and Cas running out after him. "Dean! What the hell?! It's crawling with Hell hounds and you're running right to them?!" Sam half yelled. Dean grabbed him and covered his mouth. "I just said they haven't surrounded the house yet. It's a chance to get supplies Sam. Now shut up and help." He uncovered Sam's mouth and opened the trunk, pulling up the false bottom. As usual he held the false bottom up with a shotgun. He grabbed salt, guns, knives, and holy water. "What's the holy water for?" Cas asked. Dean put everything in his dad's old green duffle bag, threw it over his shoulder, and slammed the trunk closed. "Demons genius."

He cleared the kitchen table as Bobby walked in. "What the hell?" Dean looked at him. "Not quite, but close enough. Hell hounds Bobby. Seven of them." He set everything on the table and threw the bag aside. He noticed Cas was just staring at him. "Something you want to tell the class?" He asked. Cas was silent for a moment while Sam and Bobby loaded the guns. "I don't think you should be here for this Dean." He said. Sam and Bobby stopped, turning their attention to Dean and Cas. Dean looked at them for a second then turned to Cas. "Meaning what exactly?" Cas narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "I told you before, you have something dark about you now Dean. Like some of you was left behind…or changed dramatically. You are not the same. Like some kind of…evil is laying dormant." Bobby took a step forward. "You can't be serious. Are you suggesting that Dean isn't human?" Dean didn't know whether to laugh or punch Cas in the face. "We checked. Holy water, silver…everything we could think of." Bobby continued. Dean threw his arms up. "See? I'm me. Nothing has changed." Cas shook his head. "Do you not understand the term 'dormant'? It doesn't matter if you checked or not. Like Sam for example, his abilities are dormant since Azazle. He can't use them, but they are still there. He would have to drink demon blood to use them again. Whatever is inside you Dean, is laying in wait. Unable to be detected by anything. There is a reason why you can hear the hell hounds now Dean." Dean grabbed his sawed off, loaded it, and chambered it. "We have bigger problems right now don't you think? Or maybe you forgot there are hell hounds outside." He grabbed the salt and walked around the house pouring it in a line in front of doors and windows. "Okay, as soon as something flies open shoot it." He said.

"Dean, if you can hear them then you can see them as well." Cas said. Dean looked at him. Hell hounds started scratching on the front door. "Please tell me you're joking Cas." He said as he turned to the door. Cas didn't answer. The hounds had the house surrounded. Growling, barking, and scratching like crazy. Dean walked to the door and broke the salt line. As soon as he stepped back the door flew open and sure enough, he could see them. "Well aren't you some ugly bastards?" He took a few more steps back. "How many?" Sam asked. Dean didn't dare look away. "Four. One for each of us. I guess the other three are back up." He said taking one more step back. "Very good Dean." Said a voice. Dean looked around but didn't see anything. When he looked back at the front door a man was standing there. Dean pointed his shotgun at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't recognize me. To bad. We had so much fun together in hell" A light went off in Dean's head and he lowered his gun slightly. "Alistair. You son of a bitch!" He took a few steps forward. The hounds snapped at him. Dean shot all four before he even knew what happened. Sam and Bobby looked at each other then back to Dean. "How did you just do that?" Sam asked. Dean kept his eyes on Alistair. "I don't know." He replied. Alistair was smiling. "Oh don't be modest Dean. You know how. However you are faster now than you were in hell. And you know why that is too." Sam took a few steps closer. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean made a motion to Sam for him to stay where he was. "He's right Sam. I think I do know. I think Cas knows too but doesn't want to admit it. Hell I don't want to either." He paused, continuing to look at Alistair. He sighed. "Torturing souls changed me Sammy. Changed me from the first time I sliced a soul. Cas is right. There is evil in me, and I've been fighting it since I got back." Alistair's smile widened. "Dean was very good at his job. Matter of fact…he liked it." Dean closed his eyes and looked down. Flexing his jaw muscles, he looked back up and shot Alistair in the leg. Alistair dropped to one knee. Laughing he looked up at Dean. "Tortured his daddy too…" Dean shot him in the stomach. Alistair laughed through his coughing and spat out blood. "And he loved every second of it." Dean half smiled as he pulled the demon knife out of the inside of his shirt. He took a few steps closer. "I made you what you are Dean. I made you a demon!" He yelled the last sentence. Bobby and Sam went pale. Cas looked like he was about to kill Alistair himself. Dean crouched down, laying the shot gun at his side. He looked at the knife. "Yeah, that maybe. But, I'm still human right now." He said looking at Alistair. Alistair spat out more blood. "Not for long Dean. You can't fight it much longer. Soon the demon will take hold and never let go." He laughed. Without another word Dean stabbed him in the heart. "You never shut up do you?"

_**Sorry this one took so long everyone! I liked the "Deanmon" storyline so much that I decided to take it a bit farther (and longer than three chapter…) Now, that said, this won't be the bar hopping karaoke singing demon Dean. Just wait and enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**There is a time laps in this chapter and this is the chapter where the romance begins! I thought long and hard about this but decided to make it Destiel because seeing the look on Dean's face in the 200th episode was priceless!**_

Dean stood up slowly and stepped over Alistair. He walked out to the front of the house. The last three hell hounds found him. He shot all three of them before they even attacked. Walking back in the house he threw his gun on the table, opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. "What?" He said when he noticed all three of them were looking at him. Sam cleared his throat. "Seriously Dean? All that and all you say is what?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on Sam what are you gonna do huh? Kill me? I'm not a demon yet." He said taking a drink. "You heard Alistair, you can't hold it off for very long." Sam retorted. Dean pulled the demon knife from the back of his jeans and handed it to Sam. "Fine. If that happens, if I can't fight it anymore…you kill me. Until then we figure out this seal thing." He said. Sam looked at him. "Dean…" Dean put a hand up to stop him. "No Sammy. No buts. The moment I can't control it anymore, you take that knife and shove it right in my heart. We have bigger things going on right now and as long as I'm still human, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to stop it." Sam took the knife. Still looking at Dean. "Trust me. I'm not thirty-one flavors of crazy yet."

They were starting to lose the battle with Lilith. Every seal that broke, Dean could feel the demon rise inside. It was still manageable, and Sam started sleeping with the demon knife under his pillow just in case. Dean sat up and got out of bed. Sam instantly woke up. "Relax Sammy. I'm just going for a walk." He put his green over shirt on and walked out the door. He stood there for a minute, letting the crisp night air hit his face. He walked down the road for a minute then stopped. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Cas, we could really use your help with this man. I could really use your help." Cas had been helping Sam in keeping an eye on Dean. He didn't tell them that he could feel he was beginning to lose the battle. He suspected that Cas already knew, but not wanting to admit it. A few moments past without a sign. "Dean?" He turned around and there was Cas. He sighed thankfully. "Cas, hey." Cas looked at him for a moment then sighed. "I know why you called me here Dean. I can feel that you're losing. That, at times, you can barely contain the demon part of you." Cas paused, continuing to look at Dean. "On a hunt, do you feel more…ruthless?" He asked. Dean thought about this but he didn't really have to. "Yes. It's getting worse. Not only do I just want to torture everything we come across but…" He trailed off in to silence. "Dean. It needs to be said." Cas took a few steps closer. They were eye to eye, well almost. Dean almost laughed. "Yeah, like you don't already know because of some stupid 'bond' we have with each other. I have news for you Cas, just because you pulled me out of hell doesn't give you the right to spy on me. In my mind and emotions. Don't think I don't know you do it." He took his over shirt completely off and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal Castiel's mark on his shoulder. "This is how you do it right? You're the reason I haven't gone off the deep end right? You can hold of the demon with this, can't you?" Cas looked at the mark. He slowly put his hand on top of it. Dean didn't even flinch or move away. He looked Dean in the eye. "Dean." He said quietly. He put his hand down and Dean picked up his over shirt. "You can suppress it. That's all I care about." Dean said putting his over shirt back on. He turned to walk away when Cas grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face Cas again. "I know better than that Dean. You do to."

Dean clenched his jaw. "What the hell do you want from me Castiel?" They stood there in silence for a moment. "For you to say what we both already know Dean." Cas said finally. Dean looked away. "Dammit Cas, I can't." He closed his eyes and looked down. He could feel Cas tightening his grip on his arm, making sure Dean didn't walk away. "A lot has happened between us these last few weeks Dean. We know how we feel. This is one thing you can't bury Dean. Not from me. I knew how this would be the moment I saw you in hell. From the second I touched you I knew you were scared, angry, upset. I wanted to save you, protect you. I still do. Because you're worth it Dean." Dean looked at him. "Dammit Cas." He said again. He shook free of his grip and grabbed the angel's shoulders backing him up into a light post. Cas didn't flinch. He held Dean's eyes, showing no sign of fear. Cas reached out and gently touched Dean face. Dean clenched his jaw again and closed his eyes. When he opened them He looked right at Cas. His hands slid down to the angel's back and pulled him closer. "You won't regret it." He said quietly. He moved his face closer, not even an inch away from his. He studied Castiel's face for a moment, moved his hands to his face, then slowly kissed him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and returned the kiss. Slowly, Dean pushed away. He opened his eyes and looked away. "Cas…" He put a hand on Dean's face, moving his head so he was looking at him. "I know." He kissed Dean gently. Dean grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm scared Cas. Scared of what I know I'll eventually become. I'm losing the battle and so are you. You can't contain it forever." He took a deep breath and looked at Cas. "I'm going to become a demon. I already know when push comes to shove Sam won't do it. I need you to be the one. The moment the demon takes over, I need you to put me down. Before I hurt you, or Sammy, Bobby, whoever." He pulled the demon knife from the back of his jeans and smiled slightly. "Sam doesn't even know I grabbed it from under his pillow." He held it out, holding the blade so Cas can grab the handle. Cas Looked from the knife to Dean. "How do you know I can do what you're asking of me Dean?" He didn't take his eyes from Cas. "Because I know you Cas. I know you won't let me down."

Cas took the knife slowly, looking at Dean. "I'll do it, for you Dean." He put the knife away in his trench coat. He cleared his throat. "You should get back before Sam thinks something bad happened." He grabbed Dean's hand. "I won't be far away." Then vanished. Dean looked around for a moment then walked back to the hotel. As soon as he opened the door he saw Sam who stood up. "Where is it Dean?" Dean looked at Sam's bed. He already knew what he was talking about. "I gave it to Cas. When the time comes, he'll do it." He sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't have to be the one to do it Sammy. It's asking to much to kill your own brother." Sam walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two beers. Dean's vision went blurry and his head started pounding. He tried to stand but immediately hit the floor. "Dean!" Sam dropped the beers and ran to Dean's side. Dean curled into a ball and began yelling in pain. "Dean! Hey come on buddy! It's okay, I'm right here." Dean started grunting between the yells of pain and blood started trickling out of his mouth and nose.

He started seizing and Sam pulled him closer saying it's going to be okay over and over. Sam looked around the room then looked down. He gently laid Dean down and took his belt off and folded it. "Bite down on this Dean." He said. Dean did as he was told. Tears streamed down Dean's face and he was still grunting and yelling in pain. "Cas help!" Sam yelled. Within seconds Cas pulled Sam away from Dean and bent over him. "What's happening?" Sam asked, hysterical. Cas didn't answer. He took Dean's over shirt off then rolled the t-shirt sleeve up. "This is going to hurt Dean. Bite down hard." His eyes started glowing blue and he put his hand on his mark. Dean yelled louder then went limp.

_**I have to say, this chapter was a lot of fun to write! I hope you guys are as happy with this as I am! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this chapter is the longest yet! Hope you're excited!**_

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked. Cas picked Dean up and looked at Sam. "I just suppressed the demon in him. It's trying to take over violently now. Forcing it's way out since Dean keeps fighting it. You have to understand that the demon is still Dean. But is Dean from hell. I'll explain more later." He grabbed the keys to the Impala out of Dean's pocket and threw them at Sam. "We need to leave. Get to Bobby's as fast as you can. I'll take him there now." He vanished with Dean.

Dean twitched in his unconscious state. "What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked. Cas sighed. "Dean was very close do being a demon in hell before I saved him. He was still fighting it. He's not being possessed by a different demon. He's being taken over by his own. Giving a literal sense of the term 'battling you demons'. What he went though in hell will literally make him a demon." They had put Dean in the iron room but took down the angel warding so Cas could get in. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Cas already told them what happened between them, they were surprisingly okay with it. "Whatever makes Dean happy." They said. He was sure Sam might crack a few jokes at Dean about it though. Dean grunted and coughed. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, Cas rolled his eyes and gently pushed him back down. Dean looked around. "What happened?" He asked.

"You almost lost kid." Bobby answered. He tried to sit up and Cas pushed him down again. "Don't make me tie you down." He said. Sam laughed. They both looked at him. "Shut up." They said in unison. Sam was still smiling. He threw his hands up. "Shut up." Dean said again. He leaned on his elbow so Cas would stop pushing him down. "What do you mean I almost lost?" He looked from Bobby, to Sam, to Cas. "The demon. I suppressed it. We put you in here just in case." Dean stood up and swayed. Cas grabbed him. "Dean, what are you doing?" He shook his head and looked at Cas. "Not staying here and waiting do become a damn demon, that's what I'm doing."

"You can barely stand"

"So what? I've been worse."

"Dammit Dean, I will tie you down"

Dean looked at Sam. "Laugh and I punch you in the face." Sam and Bobby backed out of the room. "Cas, let go." Cas stood his ground. Dean stood up straight and looked at him. "This isn't a negotiation Dean." Dean smiled slightly. "You're right. It's not. So you can either let me go or kill me where I stand because I'm not going to let you tie me down. You know I won't. Up to you." Cas let go and Dean walked over to Sam. "Keys." He held out his hand. Sam grabbed the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Dean. "Can you at least tell us where you're going?" Bobby asked. "Nope." He didn't wait for an argument, leaving the three of them in silence.

He was sitting behind the wheel with a map and a flashlight, looking into possible Lilith sightings. "You shouldn't be alone Dean." He almost dropped the flashlight. "Dammit Cas, stop doing that!" He looked over at him. "Why?" Cas turned and looked at him. "You know why Dean. It's clearly getting so bad you can't control it and I don't know how many times I can suppress it before it becomes to powerful." Dean simply looked back down at the map. He was parked in an ally in a town close by. He didn't want to be to far away just in case. Cas grabbed the map and threw it out the window. Dean didn't say a word when he got out of the car to get the map. "Is this about me telling Sam and Bobby about us?" Cas asked getting out of the car. Dean picked up the map and looked at him. "No." He said sitting on the hood. He looked at the map again. "Then what is it Dean?" Dean looked up for a second then back at the map. Cas grabbed it again. He folded it and put it in his pocket. Dean sighed. "You know the more emotion I feel the worse it gets right? Why do you think it was so bad last time that you had to suppress it? Because of what I was feeling. And I'm trying, Cas. I'm trying not to feel anything for as long as I can so it doesn't happen again." He said standing up. "So now you think you have a legitimate excuse to hide your feelings?" Cas asked. He was standing about a foot away. Dean nodded. "That's exactly what I think. It's more of a proven fact at this point. And don't give me that crap about bottling my feeling will kill me because I'd rather be dead than a demon." Cas shook his head and looked away. "unbelievable." He threw up his arms and turned away. "Yeah it's unbelievable that you know I'm right." He walked towards the driver door. Cas grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "No. It's unbelievable that you're letting it take over Dean." Dean looked at him. "No chic flick moments." Dean said with a smile. "This isn't funny Dean. You are your own demon and you're losing the battle." Dean's smile faded.

"Who says it's a battle I'm supposed to win Cas? It's gonna happen. We both know it. It's gonna happen soon. There is no stopping it. No more suppressing it. So what am I supposed to do? Keep fighting 'til I can't? I'm tired of doing that. I'm tired of fighting, of trying to win a battle I know I can't win. That's how I lost Sam. I don't like to lose but sometimes you have to know how losing feels. It's over Cas. We lost. The only thing left to do is wait." Cas lowered his head. When he looked up, his eyes held anger. He tightened his grip then threw Dean over the car. Dean hit the wall on the other side and slid to the ground. Cas walked around the car. Dean was holding his head as he stood up. He held up a hand to stop Cas. His vision was blurry. "Cas…" He grabbed Dean's arm then punched him in the stomach. Dean slammed against the wall again. He was on his hands and knees coughing blood. He stood up and turned around, smiling. His eyes slowly turned black before Cas could react, Dean punched him in the face. Cas hit the ground. Dean grabbed him and hit him repeatedly in the face. Cas grabbed the demon knife. Dean took it, laughing. "I don't think so." He placed the blade on the ground, still holding on to the handle. He stomped on the blade and it snapped off the handle. He picked the blade up and put it in his pocket. He dropped the handle and walked to the car. "Don't try to find me Cas. You'll all die." Cas got on his hands and knees and sat against the wall. "I'll find a way Dean." He coughed. Dean laughed and opened the car door. "Good luck with that." He got in, started the car, and drove away.

He was standing outside. It was early and the sun hadn't come up yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't move. "We'll get him back Cas. We'll figure it out." Sam told him. It had been one week and Dean was already causing devastation. He even began to help Lilith break the seals. "Bobby has a theory. We're working on it right now." Cas finally looked at Sam. "We don't know if it will work so we have to find a demon to test it on." He continued. Cas turned all the way around. "See, the theory is if we inject human blood into a demon, it becomes human again." Cas tilted his head. "Where can we put the demon?" He asked. It was the first time he had talked in days. "In the iron room. We still need to get human blood and it has to be blessed by a priest." Sam explained. "You get the blood. I'll get the demon." He vanished.

Standing in front of Lilith Dean held the remains of the demon blade. "So this is it? I kill you and he walks?" Dean asked. She smiled. "That's right." The human side of Dean was screaming in his mind. There were a few times the human side tried to regain control but he easily suppressed it. Without a second thought Dean shoved the blade into Lilith's heart. She gasped and fell to the floor. Dean wiped the blade off on his jeans then took a few steps back. Her blood made a circle, then lines that connected in the middle. When the connected there was a blinding white light. When it faded Dean looked. Lucifer now stood where Lilith fell. Dean smiled. "Welcome to the party."

_**So there it is guys. I'm gonna keep writing as long as the ideas come! And with three chapters in two days, it's save to say that I will post regularly until something happens that keeps me from writing! Looking forward toy you're reviews! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this chapter will be split the will be POV. **_

**Dean's POV**

All of the demons in the room bowed, not Dean. He just smiled. "Dean Winchester. We've missed you so much in hell." Lucifer said smiling. "Let's just get down to business shall we?" Lucifer nodded. "I've always liked the way you think. I want you to be my right hand man Dean. You did break the first and last seal after all." Dean looked around. "So they all have to do what I say?" He asked. Lucifer nodded again. Dean walked over to a demon and handed him the blade. Smiling he said, "Kill yourself." The demon looked around, then to Lucifer who was smiling. The demon took the blade and stabbed himself. When he fell to the floor, Dean grabbed the blade. He looked at Lucifer. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

**Castiel's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Sam shrugged. "It's the only shot we have right now. If it works, we find Dean before he destroys the planet." Cas looked at him. "Not just him. He rose Lucifer a few hours ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't ask."

"Cas, that's info that should be shared whether it's asked for or not."

Cas grabbed the needle off the table and walked over to the demon. "Now you know." He shoved the needle into the demon's arm and injected the first dose of human blood. The demon grunted. "So if this works, how do we find Dean?" Sam asked. Cas turned around, getting another injection ready as he spoke. "Most likely we find a crossroads demon. Worst case, follow signs of him. He's going to leave a trail of blood." Sam nodded slowly. "So you and Dean…?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Most likely the bond we share amplified our feelings for each other. I don't really understand it myself. Now can we focus on the task at hand?" Sam got more needles together and pulled more bags of blood out of the biohazard container. "What was Dean like when he was in hell? You said that he was almost a demon." Cas stuck the demon again and looked at Sam. "When I found him he was holding on to his last shred of humanity. He liked the torturing but knew it was wrong. He even fought with me. He knew I was trying to help, he said he wanted help but he still fought me. He couldn't really help it. Even as we fought his eyes…" He broke off. Sam gave the next dose to the demon. Cas cleared his throat and continued. "His eyes were practically begging me to save him. Demons were fighting to keep Dean and we were fighting to get him back. When I saw my opportunity to get him out I took it. After I pulled him out I had to return to heaven to recuperate but I still watched over him. Tried talking to him but all he heard was a really loud ringing, and glass would shatter around him. So I had to find a vessel. I asked this vessel to prove his loyalty to heaven and he did. He even prayed to become my vessel. I've been watching Dean for a long time Sam. I still haven't done my job right. I've never saved him completely, I need to save him Sam. For both our sake. I've never done everything I was told. As you humans say I 'half-assed it'. I never carried out my orders as I was supposed to. The arch angels made me Dean's guardian angel to teach me a lesson." He finished half laughing, but his laugh held no humor.

**Dean's POV**

Stuck as a crossroads demon because Lucifer needed souls. He shook his head. So far he had people who wanted a few extra inches below the belt, a bigger…chest, love, money, success, almost any stupid reason in the world. Right now he was talking to a teenager who wanted to his girlfriend to die because she cheated on him. "You're joking right? Why don't you ask for something less stupid kid. Like money, or fame at least. Then you can enjoy it for a little while. Plus it will make her want to back, but I suggest you just move on. She will just be in it for the money. You can at least be a little smarter about this." He said laughing. The kid nodded. "Yeah…I want to be famous and rub it in her face." He said. Dean took a few steps closer. "Wait, we really have to kiss?" The kid asked.

"Wouldn't be your first time kid. Didn't you get drunk and make out with your friend a few weeks ago? So who cheated on who?" Dean smiled. The kid's face turned red. "Fine, just hurry up." He said. Dean really hated this part. He had a few travel size bottles of mouthwash in his pocket. He hurried up and sealed the deal. "Enjoy your fame for the next ten years kid. Now beat it." The kid ran off. Dean pulled one of the bottles out of his pocket and rinsed his mouth out. When he spit it out he said "That better be the last time I do that or I'll kill the next person." Naturally none of the people had ten years to enjoy whatever they asked for. More like a day. "Nice work Dean. You're my top salesmen." Dean turned around. "I better get to something better than this."

"Of course Dean. Now you get to collect the souls that made deals ten years ago. Starting now." There was a flash of light and Dean found himself in suburbia. He already knew who he had to kill, and his target was walking down the street. "Don Fisher?" Dean asked. The guy stopped. "Yeah…why?" Dean pulled out his knife.

"Time's up buddy"

"What do you mean?"

"The deal you made genius." Dean stabbed him in the stomach and walked away.

**Castiel's POV**

"It works." Sam said. The demon they had captured had turned human again. Sam smiled and patted Cas on the back. "It still may not work on Dean." He said. Sam looked at him. "We still have to try Cas." Cas nodded. "I'll go get some more blood. You go find Dean." Cas vanished.

**Dean's POV**

After collecting the souls as fast as he could, Lucifer gave Dean yet another job: Kill Castiel. Dean smiled at the order and gladly accepted. He was driving down the road. He knew where Cas would be. He would still be at Bobby's. While he was at it, he might as well kill Sam and Bobby. That way no one could stop Lucifer. He was already about half way there. His head had been hurting for about an hour. "Oh stop. You can't overpower me Dean." He looked in the rearview mirror. The human Dean had his jaw clenched. "You son of a bitch. I'll find a way to take over. Even if I have to use the knife and kill myself." The demon laughed. "A few days ago you were begging me to take over. Just so you didn't have to deal with that whiney angel and brother of yours…I mean ours. I am you after all Dean. Just the part you left behind. But I found you. I'm surprised you even fought it. You did like torturing after all."

"Cas will find us."

"Good, then I won't have to look for him."

"He'll kill you."

"Then he kills you too."

"I deserve more for what I did to him."

"Aww, don't worry. I'll end your boyfriend's life first. And you get to watch. Then I'll kill your brother and the drunk." He sped up. "That's enough from you." He pushed Dean down easily. He drove for awhile in silence. "Dean." He didn't even look over. He smiled. "Well, well. Castiel. You know, you're making this to easy for me." Cas stared straight out the windshield. "Not from where I'm sitting." He said. Dean laughed. "Really now? You do have a sense of humor. Very funny." Cas buckled his seatbelt. "Then you're about to think I'm hilarious." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean, if you can hear me…I'm sorry."

Cas grabbed the wheel and pulled hard. The car did a 360 then flipped a few times before rolling off a bridge in to a shallow river.

**Castiel's POV**

Cas came to first. The car was upside down and filling with water. The river was about five feet deep and surrounded the windows. Cas didn't know if he could zap back to Bobby's with Dean. He was hurt badly. He looked over at Dean who wasn't moving but still breathing. He unbuckled and grabbed Dean. "Please don't kill me for this." He said. He kicked the passenger window until it broke. Water rushed in. He held Dean up so he could breath until he could get them out. Only a foot left. He covered Dean's nose and mouth as best he could, held his breath, and got out as fast as he could. He stood up, just barely taller than the water. He held Dean up and got to the riverbank. Laying Dean down he check for breathing and sighed in relief. He went back into the river, held his breath and went under. Going back in the car, he searched for the keys. Knowing when Dean was back to normal, he would have yelled at him to at least grab them. When he got back to the riverbank, Dean was still lying there. He picked him up, putting one arm over his shoulders, and climbed up to the road. He looked both ways then headed for Bobby's.

They were still soaking wet when he opened the front door. Sam and Bobby came running. Sam grabbed Dean, Bobby grabbed Cas. "What the hell happened?" Bobby asked. He set him down on the couch while Sam took Dean to the basement. "I wrecked his car. It's a few miles away in a river." Sam came back up and Cas handed him the keys. "Wait…you wrecked it?" Cas nodded. "I grabbed the wheel. It spun around then flipped a few times, then went off a bridge into the river. I could use my power to get back because I was injured so I kicked out a window and got us out." He explained. Sam and Bobby looked at each other then back to Cas. "Dean's gonna kill you." Sam laughed.

"I know. But that isn't important right now. We have to get Dean back to normal before Lucifer realizes." He said standing. He swayed a little but caught his balance. "Are you sure you're up for it?" Sam asked. Cas just looked at him. "Okay, everything is ready. He should be awake any minute. I have him tied down." Cas flashed a smile. "Shut up." Bobby left to get the car and they walked down to the basement. Dean was already yelling for them to let him out. Sam opened the door. "Sammy, thank God. You gotta let me out man." Sam ignored him. He looked back at Cas. He nodded. Sam set the biohazard box down on the table along with some needles. "What the hell is that for?"

"Were going to inject you with human blood." He went silent for a moment. "What the hell is that gonna do?" Sam turned around, needle in hand. "It's gonna bring Dean back." He stabbed the needle in Dean's arm and injected the blood. A few seconds passed then Dean started yelling and growling in pain. Cas and Sam looked at each other then back to Dean. He grunted then took rapid shallow breaths. Cas got another dose ready. "He's not gonna come back. He gave up. He doesn't want to come back. Says he's tired of having to die for you guys. Tired of having to save you-" Cas stabbed him with the needle, again Dean yelled and growled. They did this a few more times before Sam pulled Cas out of the room. "What if we're killing him Cas?" He looked from Dean to Sam. "He would rather die than be a demon."

Dean went quiet. They both looked at him. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. "Dean?" No response. They rushed in the room. Sam shook him. "Dean! Hey! Come on stay with us!" Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. They both sighed in relief. "Sam…" He sounded weak. "It's not gone. You have to do it again." He said. Sam and Cas looked at him. "You serious?" Dean managed a nod. Sam quickly got another needled ready. Dean took shallow rapid breaths. "Ugh, I hate needles." He said. Sam walked over and crouched down. "Get ready Dean." He held his breath and Sam stuck him with the needle. Dean grunted and breathed rapidly again. His eyes turned black and he yelled and growled once more, shaking violently. Sam and Cas took a few steps back. Dean grunted. His eyes faded back to normal then went still. "Dean?" They took a few steps closer. His eyes shot open and he gasp like he just came up from underwater. He grunted again and looked at them. "Holy crap that sucked!" The uncuffed him and he sat up slowly. "Never let me go to hell again." He said half smiling. Sam laughed. "Yeah, no kidding." He stood up. "How did you get me here anyway?" He looked at them. "You don't remember?" Dean shook his head. Cas cleared his throat. "There's something I need to show you." He said. Sam patted Cas on the back and smiled. "looks like Bobby just came back too. Good luck." Dean looked at him. "Where did Bobby go?" Then looked at Cas. "Good luck with what?" Cas looked really nervous. "Just follow me."

"Cas…what did you do?" He followed Cas outside. There, on the back of Bobby's tow truck, was the Impala. Totaled. Dean slowly walked past Cas. "Cas, what the hell happened to my car!" He turned to face him. Sam and Bobby were trying not to laugh. "I, uh, may have wrecked it." Dean flexed his jaw. "I grabbed the wheel and turned it. It spun around and flipped a few times then landed in a river." Dean closed his eyes. "I got us to safety." Dean turned his head away. "I grabbed the keys. " Dean looked at him. "You grabbed the…you wrecked my friggin car Cas!" He turned around and looked at the Impala. "This is going to take weeks to fix."

"I'm sorry Dean." Dean turned around. Cas half expected Dean to punch him in the face. He sighed. "You did what you had to do Cas." He walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're okay." Sam and Bobby saw that as their cue to leave them alone. Cas hugged him back. "And I'm glad you're okay too Dean." He pushed away and looked into Cas's eyes. "I am so sorry for what I put you through." Cas looked at him. "It wasn't you Dean." Dean's laugh held no humor. "Yes it was. I could have killed all of you. I was helping Lucifer for crying-out-loud. I killed innocent people Cas. I can't take that back. I had to watch everything in my head. I could feel their bones breaking, hear their gasps for air as I slit their throats! It was worse than hell…" Cas put a hand on Dean's face, wiping away his tears with the other. "It's okay. It's over now." Dean grabbed Cas's hand and buried his face in the angel's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said through broken sobs. Cas put his other hand on the back of Dean's head. Dean straightened after a moment and used his sleeve to dry his face. He cupped Cas's face and moved closer, searching for words. Cas smiled. "I know." And kissed him.

_**Hey people! I'm not done yet! Stay tuned and tell a friend! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I hope you guys are ready! Can you hear that? (Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more) That's right guys! Story finale time! Thank you very much for reading this story and there will be more to come. I already have a few ideas! Enjoy!**_

They were sitting on the front porch. It was three in the morning and they were enjoying their last moments of peace before Lucifer found them. Dean walked over to the Impala and laughed. He grabbed some tools out of Bobby's truck. He had already stripped it to the frame which was still on good condition. He had already put most of it back together. He left some things the same. The army man Sam put stuck in the ashtray in the back, the legos he shoved in the vent, the back panel where he and Sam carved their initials with their dad's knife. Cas kept asking to help but Dean refused. So he stood there and watched as Dean put the new motor in and bolting it in place. He crawled under the car and finished getting the motor in place. "Dean." Cas sounded worried. "Don't worry Cas I've done this plenty of times." He said crawling out from under the car. He grabbed the rag out of his back pocket. Wiping his hands he stood up and looked at Cas. In front of Cas, was Lucifer. Dean closed the hood. "Sorry, we're not open yet." Dean said smiling. "Dean…" Cas warned. He waved Cas off. "Look, you know by now that I'm not your little bitch. So I suggest you back off." Lucifer laughed. "What do you think you're going to do to me Dean?" Dean took a few steps closer. They heard the sound of a shotgun being chambered. The three of them looked towards the house. Sam and Bobby were on the front porch. Guns loaded. Dean's heart was racing. Bobby took the first shot. Lucifer disappeared then reappeared behind him and snapped his neck. Sam shot next. Unloading the entire magazine into Lucifer's chest. He flung Sam, sending him flying. He landed a few feet from Dean. Dean rushed over and help him up. They both looked at Bobby's lifeless body.

"Dean…I want you to know something." Sam began. Dean looked at him. He didn't want Sam to say anything. But he was going to say it anyway. "I want you to know, it's weird, but I'm okay with it." He said. Dean looked confused. Sam smiled. "You and Cas. I'm okay with it." Dean's expression softened and he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Thanks Sammy." Sam nodded and pulled the colt out of the back of his jeans. He walked up to Lucifer. Cas looked back at Dean. Dean looked from him to Sam and Lucifer. Sam shot Lucifer in the head and Lucifer dropped to the ground. "That's for Bobby you dick." He turned to Dean and Cas who looked shocked and relieved. "Ow!" Sam slowly turned. Lucifer stood up. "Don't look so surprised. There are only six things in existence that gun can't kill and I happen to be one of them." He flicked his wrist, snapping Sam's neck. "Sam!" Dean ran over to his brother. He shook Sam a few times. "Come on Sammy! Stay with me dammit!" Lucifer kicked Dean in the face. Dean fell backwards, still looking at Sam. "You brothers are so predictable." Cas took a few steps forward and Lucifer flung him into Bobby's tow truck.

"Don't worry Dean, you'll be with little Sammy soon." Dean grabbed the demon knife. Lucifer grabbed Dean's wrist and broke it. Dean yelled in pain, dropping the knife. "I'm going to kill you slowly Dean Winchester." He picked up the knife and stabbed Dean in the leg. Cas ran forward but was thrown back again by Lucifer. "Just enjoy the show Castiel." He said smiling. He stabbed Dean in the other leg. Dean clenched his jaw and punched Lucifer in the face. "Nice right hook." He said. Dean punched him again. Lucifer twisted the knife. Dean grunted and punched him again. "Dean…" He punched him again. Lucifer laughed, and stabbed him in the arm. He punched Lucifer with the other arm. Cas could only watch, helpless. He tried to get free but to no avail. Dean couldn't keep this up much longer. He was going to die, and there was nothing Cas could do about it. Dean kept punching Lucifer. Refusing to give up. He lifted his leg and kicked Lucifer. Lucifer fell back and Dean stood up. He took the demon knife out of his arm. "You're so stubborn." Lucifer smiled. Dean was breathing heavily and dripping blood. Cas knew he wouldn't be on his feet much longer. He was using every ounce of strength he had to stay up. Lucifer stood up, staring intently at Dean. Dean dropped the demon knife at his side. He walked up to Lucifer and punched him again. Then kicked out his knee. Lucifer was on his knees. Dean kicked him in the face. Lucifer hit the ground. Dean got on top of him and repeatedly punched him in the face. Lucifer flung Dean a few feet away and stood. Dean got up slowly. Cas's eyes started glowing blue. Lucifer picked up the demon knife. He walked up to Dean. He stabbed him in the heart. Dean fell to his knees. Lucifer let Cas down and he too fell to his knees, looking at Dean. He couldn't speak or breath. Lucifer took a few steps back. "Say your goodbyes Castiel." Cas rushed to Dean's side. "Dean…" He grabbed the knife and removed it from Dean's chest. He put his hand over the wound to heal it. Dean grabbed it. "No. You're going to let this happen Cas. You've already saved me more than I deserve." He said quietly. "I had to redeem myself somehow before I died." He smiled weakly. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and lowered his head. Dean reached up and touched his face. Cas looked at him. "Don't do that." Cas's eyes filled with tears. Dean coughed out blood. They both knew he only had minutes left.

Dean's eyes started to roll back, and he began convulsing. "Dean…" Cas shook him lightly. Dean took a breath and looked at him. "It's almost like I'm falling asleep." Dean said half smiling. Cas smiled, tears streaming down his face. "Cas…" He said coughing again. "Stop talking Dean. Save your strength." Dean shook his head. "You know that won't do a bit of good. You can't save me. Not this time Cas." He was still convulsing and tried to hold each breath for as long as he could. "Dean I can't. I can't lose you." Cas whispered. He put his head on Dean's and wrapped his arms around the broken man. Dean wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Castiel." Cas broke into sobs. He tightened his grip. "I love you too Dean." He went still and his arms fell to his sides. Cas held him tighter, putting his head on Dean's shoulder. Burying his face and let his tears flow out. After a few moments he gently lay Dean down and slowly stood up. Facing Lucifer and angel blade slid out from the arm of his coat. "Glad that's over. He took forever to die!" He snapped his wrist and Dean's body was sent flying. Cas closed his eyes and clenched his fists and he heard Dean's body hit the ground with a sickening thud. He opened his eyes. Lucifer closed the gap between them. Cas took the first swing with the angel blade. Lucifer ducked out of the way and hit Cas in the chest. He slid back a few feet. Cas looked behind him for a second. Dean's body must have been out of sight because he didn't see it. He looked back and was met with a fist to the face. He swung the blade again. Connecting with Lucifer's arm. He grabbed Cas and kicked out the back of his knee. Cas hit the ground. He swept Lucifer's legs out from underneath him. He aimed for Lucifer's chest with the blade. Lucifer rolled out of the way and hit Cas in the temple. Cas dropped the blade, dazed. Lucifer hit him in the face again.

The sun was starting to rise. Possibly his last sunrise. Lucifer punched him in the face over and over. Cas could do nothing but hold on to Lucifer's sleeve. Suddenly, there was a blinding white light then a shockwave. Lucifer was sent flying all the way to the porch. Cas was flat on his back. He heard footsteps walk past him. He sat up to see an angel with warrior armor on. Wings unfurled and Anokian writing on his right arm. In the angel's right hand was a knife. Cas looked up, confused. Lucifer slowly stood up looking shocked. "It's not possible." He said. The angel took a few steps back and turned to face Cas, holding out his hand to help him up. Lucifer ran at the angel. The angel hit him in the chest. Lucifer looked at the angel's arm. Cas stood up. "Dean?" The angel threw the knife he was holding and it got Lucifer in the leg. He dropped to his knees. He walked up to Lucifer and put his right hand on Lucifer's head. "Just because you fell doesn't mean you aren't an angel." He looked at his arm. "You know what this spell it. You know it will kill you. You won't go to heaven, you won't go to hell, you won't go to purgatory. You will cease to exist Lucifer." Light surrounded both of them. Cas shielded his eyes.

When he opened his eyes Lucifer was gone. Cas took a few steps forward. "Dean?" He asked again. "You know, I think I like being an angel better than being a demon." He turned to face Cas. A smile on his face. "How?" Cas closed the gap. They were inches from each other. Dean's smile widened. "Apparently I was the only human that would have ever faced the devil with such bravery. If that's what He wants to call it. I thought it was reckless stupidity." He laughed. "He?" Cas asked. Then his eye's widened. "God?" Dean nodded. "Don't ask how or why because I have no clue. First I was dying in your arms then I'm in heaven apparently standing in front of God. He told me that I have to go back after I beat Lucifer. And that if you came looking for me…that you'll never find me." Cas dropped his gaze. Dean moved in his line of vision. "Cas…" he looked at Dean. "How long do we have?"

"Long enough to give Bobby and Sammy a proper send off."

They laid them on the branches. Dean poured salt on them, then lighter fluid. "See you soon guys." He said lighting a book of matches then threw it on the branches. Cas put his arm around Dean's waist. Dean moved closer and rested his head on Cas's shoulder. The flames engulfed his brother and the man who was like a father to him. "Stay here and watch the place." Dean said. He lifted his head and looked at Cas. "I know we haven't had much time together Cas but…" Cas nodded. "I know. Orders. I'll look after the place. And your car. You should go." He turned away from Dean. Dean tilted his head. "Cas…"

"I can't say goodbye twice Dean. Just go." Dean turned him around. He pulled him close, placing a hand on the back of Cas's head. Cas closed his eyes as Dean kissed his forehead. When Cas opened his eyes, Dean was gone. A tear ran down his face. "I'll just wait here."

_**Sadly that's the end guys…or is it? Do I smell a sequel in the making? Maybe…thank you to all who have read this! Stay tuned for more fan fictions! **_


End file.
